


Déjà vu

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas cosas eran diferentes. Algunas cosas seguían igual.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Déjà vu" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3629403?view_adult=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déjà vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629403) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



El comedor del palacio era grande e intimidante. Solo habían pasado unos días desde su llegada al castillo. Aún era difícil para Zeno creer que él pertenecía allí como uno de los guerreros dragones del Rey. Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu ya habían comenzado con el vino mientras discutían sobre tácticas de batalla, a la vez que el Rey Hiryuu y Seiryuu parecían estar escuchándoles distraídamente. El estómago de Zeno gruñó haciendo que el Rey Hiryuu y los otros dragones notaran que él permanecía en la entrada.

“Zeno.” Le saludó Hiryuu alegremente. “Aquí estas. Ven y únete a nosotros.”

Zeno se escabulló dentro y se sentó al lado de Seiryuu. Sus ojos etéreos miraron brevemente al recién llegado antes de que el hombre refinado siguiera alimentando con migas al pájaro azul que estaba posado en su brazo. Zeno sonrió casi con timidez al Rey y luego cogió su plato. La comida era increíble, una explosión de sabores. Zeno estaba acostumbrado a la insulsa comida de su pobre aldea natal. Tener tanta comida que supiera tan bien era un lujo. Quería probarlo todo. Poco a poco el rubio se dio cuenta de que los ojos de todos estaban posados en él. Zeno alzó la vista hacia los demás que le estaban mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

“Reduce la velocidad, mocoso inútil. La comida no va a salir corriendo.”

“Ouryuu es un niño en crecimiento.” Le interrumpió Hakuryuu. “Es natural que coma mucho.”

“¿Eh?” Zeno se movió nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que había sido un poco desordenado.

Ryokuryuu mostró sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa. “Seiryuu, estabas empujando comida hacia él como si él fuera uno de tus pájaros callejeros.”

Las mejillas de Seiryuu se sonrojaron a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada afilada a Ryokuryuu.

“¡Yo no he hecho eso! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!”

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro mientras Ryokuryuu apretaba su puño como si quisiera tener su lanza a mano. Zeno les miró alternativamente a ambos con una sonrisa ansiosa formándose en sus labios. Zeno se encogió, sin querer verse envuelto en ningún combate ‘juguetón’. Sin embargo, el sonido de la risa detuvo la discusión antes de que ésta degenerara en una pelea. Los cuatro dragones se giraron hacia su Rey a la vez. La sonrisa de Hiryuu era brillante y fascinante como el sol de la mañana coloreando el cielo.

“Sois como pequeños dragones lindos. Estoy feliz de que todos estéis aquí conmigo.”

La calidez llenó el corazón de Zeno, y el hecho de estar en el castillo de repente se sintió mucho menos intimidante. Él era el más joven y el más débil de los cuatro dragones. Aún así él pertenecía aquí al lado de su rey.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La luz cayó a través del dosel del bosque mientras el grupo se reunía para la cena. Solo habían pasado unos días desde que Zeno se unió a la reencarnación de Hiryuu y sus compañeros guerreros dragones. Hak y Yun se habían marchado a comprar suministros discretamente a una aldea cercana, dejando a los cuatro dragones y a Yona hasta la noche. Yun –sin confiar en ninguno de ellos para que cocinara- había preparado suficiente comida para ellos antes de marcharse. Zeno saltó para tomar su porción de Yona, quien había insistido en servirla. Zeno mostró todo su agradecimiento hacia ella en una sonrisa.

“¡Gracias, señorita!”

A continuación, se sentó al lado de Seiryuu. El silencioso dragón no se movió, pero Zeno pudo sentir a sus ojos dorados mirándole desde detrás de la máscara. Zeno le dirigió una sonrisa mientras limpiaba rápidamente su plato.

“Deberías reducir la velocidad, Zeno.” Declaró Ryokuryuu sin el menor atisbo de preocupación.

Zeno se rió. “Está bien, está bien.”

Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Todos se giraron para mirarle con diferentes niveles de incredulidad.

“Realmente comes mucho.” Hakuryuu suspiró a la vez que tomaba un bocado de su comida. “Bueno, todavía eres joven.”

“Je.” Zeno se encogió de hombros.

“… ¿Esto… te ayudará…?”

Zeno se giró hacia Seiryuu, que sostenía su porción a medio comer hacia él. Zeno se quedó en estado de shock mientras Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu respondían.

“Shin-ah, no hagas eso.”

“Tú también necesitas comer.”

Zeno se volvió a reír y acarició la pelusa de Seiryuu, la pequeña ardilla saltó del hombro de Seiryuu a la cabeza de Zeno con un chillido.

“Seiryuu es amable, pero Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu tienen razón. Seiryuu necesita comer.”

Seiryuu asintió lentamente en respuesta. Una risa femenina sonó. Los cuatro dragones se giraron hacia Yona a la vez. Su sonrisa era brillante y fascinante como el sol de la mañana coloreando el cielo.

“¿Princesa?”

“Al veros a todos así… Me hace muy feliz que todos vosotros estéis viajando conmigo.”

La calidez llenó totalmente el corazón de Zeno. Como la más antigua y oculta carta del triunfo de los cuatro dragones, Zeno podría llegar a cualquier extremo para proteger a todos. Finalmente estaba de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

 


End file.
